Spring Break Again
by SoulEaterlover93
Summary: 15 years later all the Soul Eater characters return to the cabin in Cancun where they fell in love. But this time they brought their teenage kids. What will happen under these loved filled skies? One may never know. This is the sequel to Spring Break. READ THAT FIRST!
1. That's Patti She's like that

SWEET JESUS, MARY AND JOSEPH IN A TINY CANOE! IT'S TIME! GUYS…. GUYS… TIME FOR A SEQUEAL…. I AM EXCITED. LETS BEGIN.

"ARGGHH!" shouted Kid throwing the bags down onto the ground! Everyone looked in fear at their raging father. "I can't get the fucking bags symmetrical!" shouted Kid! Everyone was surprised because no matter how mad Kid was he never cursed so hearing him say this was surprising.

"Janet can you go take care of your father and I will pack the bags" said Maka exasperatedly. The short, raven-haired girl nodded and walked her father away from the trunk of the car. Meanwhile Maka and her blonde daughter Ria packed the bags and got in the car, where a calmed down Kid and Janet were waiting.

"Ok… now we can go. I am very sorry about cursing I shouldn't have" said Kid apologetically.

"It's ok Daddy! You were mad and it's understandable" said Ria innocently. Janet mumbled something before tucking her face back into her book. After this they began their hour drive to the airport. At the airport there was a private plane waiting for them to fly them to Cancun, Mexico, specifically, the beach house where Kid and Maka fell in love.

Meanwhile, Tsubaki and her two kids, Nanami and Kyo, were just pulling into the beach house's drive way. Tsubaki felt tears form in her eyes when she saw the building but they quickly disappeared when she felt her son, Kyo's, large hand on her shoulder. He was such an old soul and always there to comfort her when time got hard. Tsubaki parked the car and everyone carried their bags into the house. Blair was already there to greet her. Despite her aging self, Blair was still just as much an exhibitionist as she was back in the day.

"Tsubaki!" shouted Blair running up to Tsubaki. She quickly hugged Tsubaki then ran up to Nanami and Kyo. Swiftly, she threw the two into a hug and shoved her um… attributes straight into both of their faces! Nanami quickly broke out and pulled Kyo out!

"Yo lady! Kyo is a teenage boy! He doesn't need your sagging tits in his face! Now stop!" exclaimed Nanami irately! Blair looked at Nanami with a horrified expression.

"Excuse me?" asked Blair completely off guard?

"I see your aging grandma tits aren't the only things that are aging" said Nanami laughing!

"Nanami! Both those comments were unnecessary and uncalled for now apologize!" exclaimed Tsubaki! Nanami sighed angrily and mumbled an apology.

"It's ok. Now I must say you have both become very good-looking. Especially you, Kyo, you're going to be a hit with the ladies I can tell" said Blair slyly. Kyo blushed profusely and grabbed the back of his electric blue hair. Blair chuckled slightly while the door opened. Soul, Liz and their two kids Connor and Max walked in. One of the boys starred longingly at Nanami for a few seconds before she said something.

"Can I help you?" asked Nanami? The boy quickly walked up and grabbed her by the hands.

"My name is Max and may I say that you are the most beautiful creature I have ever seen" said Max wistfully. Nanami blushed and mumbled a couple of inaudible sounds. Meanwhile, Kyo and Conner watched this situation unfold. Simultaneously, Kyo and Conner looked at one another and both blushed and looked away.

"Connor. What's you name?" asked the white hair boy extending his hand. Hesitantly, Kyo took his hand and shook it briskly.

"Kyo. Nice to meet you" he said solemnly. The two held hands for a couple more seconds before they both awkwardly pulled away. The two sat in silence while Max kept throwing compliments at Nanami, who giggled awkwardly at them.

"Sorry about my brother when he sees something he wants he well um… you know" said Conner awkwardly. Kyo began to say something when he was cut off by Soul.

"Ok according to Blair the adults are sleeping in a recently added on part of the house, the girls are upstairs and the boys are to the left. Since it looks like Maka and Kid are here, you boys will be gentlemen and help them with their bags. I will be with you in a minute" said Soul. The boys walked outside to get the bags, Max albeit, dragged more or less, while Soul talked with Tsubaki.

"How long do you think they will last?" asked Soul chuckling slowly. Tsubaki giggled slightly at the man's sly remark.

"Knowing these love filled skies, give them three days" said Tsubaki. The two laughed under their breaths for a couple seconds before Soul joined the boys.

Just as Soul walked outside another car pulled into the driveway. Before it was even parked an excited blonde woman jumped out of the car and ran towards Soul!

"AHH SOUL!" exclaimed Patti jumping onto Soul! The two tumbled to the ground both laughing hysterically, despite the pain they were in. "Where's Liz?" asked Patti looking around frantically! Soul pointed to the house and she charged off! Connor walked over and helped his father up.

"Dad who was that?" asked Connor somewhat frightened by the girl's animated personality.

"That's Patti. She's like that" said Soul bluntly. Connor chuckled at his father's joke and went back to helping with the bags.

Once all the bags were inside a meeting was called in the living room. All the kids sat down on the couch or the floor while the adults stood in the center of the room.

"Ok we felt that we should have a meeting so everyone is on a name to name basis. Now going down the line left to right introduce your self" said Maka. The room sat in silence while the entire group of kids tried to figure the difference between left and right. "Janet. Start" said Maka petulantly. Janet sighed but complied with the orders of her somewhat bossy mother.

"My name is Janet Death. I am Maka and Kid's daughter and Ria is my sister" said Janet lifelessly.

"My name is Ria Death. I am Maka and Kid's daughter and Janet is my sister" said Ria a little more excitedly. Then Kyo introduced himself and was followed by Nanami, Max and Conner.

"My name is Nick Medusa-Thompson and Mike is my brother" said a small boy with pink hair on the edge of the couch quietly.

"I AM MIKE MEDUSA-THOMPSON! HI THERE!" exclaimed a blonde boy on the end loudly.

"Ok now that we have names down… Who wants to go to the beach?" asked Nanami excitedly? There was gleeful uproar from the group and everyone got their suits on and left.

HEY GUYS…. I really had a lot of fun writing this, it was like writing Spring Break all over again! I hope this story will be everything you guys hoped for and more! I already love it! Sorry it took so long to get up it just had to be perfect. ALLLSOOOOO! This Sunday there is going to be a slewww of mother's day oneshots, hopefully. I think I am going to put them up in so many song fics so if you want to you can read those Sunday. Well that's everything! BYYEE! WAIT ALSSSOOOO SPRING BREAK HAS MORE THEN 3,000 reads as of right now at 12:15 A.M. OMGGGG GUYS THAT IS AMMAZING! YOU ARE ALL SO WONDERFUL! AHH BYE NOW!


	2. A Fishy Fisherman!

Ok guys I am sorry I haven't been writing too much recently it is just that I have been trying to balance out so much! SORRY! Now let's continue.

Janet sighed petulantly as she saw her rather busty sister shamelessly flirting with any guy that would look at her. Although Janet knew she wasn't trying to be flirty, it just looks that way when she is dancing around in a bright red bikini.

Janet looked around for a shady spot to read her book, when she saw a brick wall that had fading words painted on it in bright colors. She crept over to the wall and sat down on behind it. Then she noticed that there was already someone sitting behind it. The kid was sitting in the fetal position and had pink hair. She believed his name was Nick.

"Oh, I am sorry I didn't see you there. Do you want me to leave?" asked Janet getting up. Nick starred up in awe at the green-eyed girl and felt heat rise to his cheeks.

"N-no it's fine you can stay" said Nick smiling slightly. Janet sat down next to him and began reading her book. The two sat in silence before Janet remembered what her mother told her before they left.

"Try to make friends there Janet. Most of the kids there are your age, give or take a few years. I know you like to just find a shady spot and read and skip social activities. But please try to make friends it will make this so much more fun" her mother's voice echoed in her head. Janet decided to try making a friend in this shy boy.

"Your name is Nick right? Why are you back here all by your self" asked Janet smiling. Nick sighed.

"Yeah. Janet right? Well… I am not very good at making friends so I just kind of find a quiet place to be alone. What about you?" asked Nick nervously looking at Janet.

"Yeah. Well I really don't do well in social situations so I usually just find a place by myself" said Janet. Nick nodded and two sat in a comfortable silence. Janet felt that she had completed her mother's wishes and was content with the result.

Every few minutes Janet would look up to see if he was still there. Eventually the two's eyes met and both of their eyes darted away, a blush rising to their cheeks. A couple minutes later Janet lifted her eyes slowly and saw tears form in Nick's eyes. Taking a deep breath, Janet gathered all her courage and asked.

"W-what's wrong?" asked Janet nervously? Nick began to shake and the tears got worst. Then, without answering, he runs off shouting "I don't know how to deal with this!" at the top of his lungs. Janet looked past the wall and saw Nick run back up the hill towards the house. Sighing, Janet began to chastise herself for whatever it was she did. "Great job Janet! You meet a boy that is sweet and kind of cute and what do you do? Scare him off. GREAT!" shouted Janet in her thoughts sarcastically.

Meanwhile, back in the house, Nick ran to his father and threw him into a hug before breaking down.

"W-what's wrong?" asked Crona hugging his child? The 17-year-old boy sobbed into his father's chest. He sobbed for a couple seconds before sniffling loudly and telling his father what was wrong.

"D-dad, I-I have this r-r-really h-h-hot f-feeling inside my chest. N-near my heart. W-why?" asked Nick the tears returning. Then before Crona could answer, Nick began crying again into his father's shirt. Crona smiled proudly as his son was crying.

"Nick… I am glad this day has finally come. I, as your father, get to help you with lady troubles. That feeling is called a crush. When it is more intense it is called love. The way to deal with crushes is usually to tell the person how you feel. Girls like honesty, despite how cliché that might sound, it's true. However, I would get to now this person first because sometimes it's not a crush, just lust. Ok?" asked Crona making sure that Nick absorbed all the overwhelming information. Nick stopped crying and looked up to his dad.

"Y-yea. T-t-thanks" said Nick blushing. He wasn't sure why he was blushing, he just was. In all reality, he wasn't too sure how many of his emotions worked. Then, he hugged his dad and snuck his way down to the beach.

Meanwhile, down at the beach, Kyo walked down the recently added dock. The dock was empty except for him and one fisherman down at the end. Just as he walked past the fisherman, he could have swore he saw a lock of electric blue hair fall out from under the fisherman's hat. But when he turned to get a better look it disappeared.

He was a little fishy about the fisherman but decided it was just his imagination. The color of that fisherman's hair was not the highest priority right now. However, he would have to remember this piece of information.

The rest of the day was rather quiet, until nightfall. That's when everything went down hill.

HI GUYS! ONCE AGAIN SOOO SORRY! I HAVE BEEN SUPER BUSY WITH TRYING TO WRITE MY OWN STORIES. WHICH REMINDS ME. I HAVE A FIGMENT ACCOUNT IF ANYBODY WANTS TO GO READ STORIES OF MINE NOT ABOUT SOUL EATER! MY FIGMENT ACCOUNT IS STEPHEN VOSS. NOT ALL CAPS I AM JUST EXCITED. #SHAMELESSPLUG Ok my last question is who do you think the fishy fisherman is? It's kinda obvi. Haha I hope you all enjoyed my pun. Ok this was sups long sorry. BYEE. OH ALSO I AM GOING TO ALTERNATE DAYS WITH THIS AND SO MANY SONGFICS. ONE DAY THIS THE OTHER DAY SO MANY SONGFICS. GET IT? I HOPE SO! AND GO CHECK SO MANY SONGFICS CAUSE THIS WEEK'S SONGFICS WILL ONLY BE BASED OFF OF FLEETWOOD MAC SONGS. OK BYEEEE NOW!


	3. Getting Wet! Part 1

The five boys crept through the house a group of shadowy thieves. They knew if their parents caught them they would be in big trouble. However, they finally made it outside the girl's room. Assiduously, Conner knocked on the girl's door and waited for a response. A couple minutes later, Nanami opened the door. Her shoulder length brown hair was a mess and her face covered in dry drool. Conner staggered back at the girl's frightening look. Nanami growled at the boy's over exaggerated face. Then she punched him playfully in the arm!

"What do you want?" asked Nanami wiping her dark brown eyes.

"To go on an adventure! We were wondering if you girls wanted to come?" shouted Max. Uproar of shushing sounds came from the group! The obnoxious noise drew both Ria and Janet to the door. All of the boys starred in awe at the short, red polka dot nightgown. They stood there in silence for about a minute while all the boys starred at the obscene amount of leg that Ria was showing off.

"Hello? What adventure?" asked Nanami annoyed by the boy's starring. All the guys shook their heads back into reality.

"Put some pants on, or don't, and we'll explain on the way" said Mike. The three girls thought about it for a minute.

"I'm down! What about you Ria? Janet?" asked Nanami looking at the other two girls. Ria nodded enthusiastically but Janet wasn't too sure.

"I don't know… I mean it's really late and if we don't make it-"Janet! Shut up and let's go! Stop being a stick in the mud!" exclaimed Ria. Janet sighed and decided that Ria was right. She was always skipping out on fun things because she was scared of getting in trouble, but not today.

"Ok let's go" said Janet smiling impishly. The three girls quickly closed the door and got dressed.

After brushing their hair and putting on a pair of pants the girls joined the guys outside of the house.

"Finally! I mean really what took so long? You were putting on a pair of pants not getting ready for the ball!" exclaimed Conner! All the girls rolled their eyes before they asked where they were going.

"So what is this adventure?" asked Ria twirling her long blonde hair. Conner didn't but instead motioned them to follow. The group was dubious but agreed to follow.

They walked in silence for a while. The only noise was the warm wind echoing through the large palm trees. Sea foam green waves crashing placidly against the shore replaced the usual sound of the gawking seagulls. Finally, Conner spoke up, breaking the ominous silent.

"We are going to see a cove that, according to legend, is haunted by a giant sea monster," said Conner. Nanami held back a loud chortle.

"Do you really believe those stories? God you're such a child!" exclaimed Nanami! Conner rolled his eyes and continued what he was saying.

"I don't believe them but who knows. They say if you go there and throw a beautiful lady into the cove, the giant sea monster will appear. So Janet or Ria, get ready to be wet," said Conner. Then before anybody could react, Conner continued. "Wait… not like that" said Conner laughing slightly. Nanami was appalled by Conner's comment.

"What you don't I'm beautiful?" asked Nanami in an over exaggerated girly voice and striking a lady like pose. Nanami could only hold the stance for a couple seconds before her and everybody else broke into laughter. Before anybody could say anything they finally arrived at the cove.

The group of teens walked into the cove. In the center of the cove was a pool of mysterious looking blue water.

"Ria or Janet?" asked Mike? Conner thought about it for a minute before answering it.

"Ria" said Conner. Then the two boys quickly picked up the curvy girl and threw her into the surprisingly deep hole! A couple seconds later Ria surfaced and begin to laugh.

"I hate you! This didn't even work! Now I am soaked for no reason! You're so getting me a towel!" exclaimed Ria swimming to an edge. Everyone laughed except for Janet who snuck over to Mike. Grabbing his shoulder, she pulled him closed and whispered something to him.

"I saw what you grabbed, do it again, and I will break you" whispered Janet threateningly. Mike gulped and nodded his head. Suddenly, just as Ria got out of the pool, it began to glow a bright blue. Then a giant, brown, six headed monster with spikes on its back popped out of the water!

_RARGHH!_

OK GUYS, THIS IS REALLY LONG SO I AM GOING TO PUT THIS UP TO YOU TODAYAND THE OTHER HALF TOMORROW. I AM REALY SORRY IF THIS IS BAD. I SOMEWHAT FORCED MY SELF TO WRITE THIS SO THAT YOU GUYS HAD SOMETHING TO READ. ALSO SORRY THIS IS UP SO LATE! I AM A PROCRASTINATOR! HAHA BYE!


	4. Getting Wet part 2

**OH MY GOD YOU GUYS I AM SO SO SORRY! I AM THE WORST! SKYRIM DISTRACTED ME UGH! I AM SORRY!** **PLEASE STILL LOVE ME!**

The giant monster looked around at the teenagers surrounding him. Quickly, he went to strike the closet one to him, Ria. Just as the monster was about to grab Ria with its teeth, Mike shoved her out of the way, putting himself in danger.

_Bang!_

In a rain of guts, the head exploded! Everyone looked to Nick, who was holding a dark purple shotgun in his hand. Suddenly, Ria ran at Mike and grabbed his hand, then quickly turned into an all black scythe.

"Good idea" said Mike preparing a battle stance. Then before anybody else could prepare for a fight, the heads spun around frantically, separating everyone! In one corner, Nanami and Janet rolled into one another. The corner opposite to them, Kyo, Ria and Mike shielded their eyes from the hailstorm of rubble. Meanwhile, Conner, Max and Nick agilely dodged the animalistic heads and made their way to the entrance of the cove. Then, to only make matters worse, the monster grew more heads.

"Max transform. We're taking this thing down" said Conner solemnly. The normally energetic nodded and quickly transformed. With a load crack, Conner beat the sharp, metal whip on the ground.

"Nanami are you a weapon?" asked Janet. Nanami nodded and quickly transformed into a bow and arrow.

"Everyone attack now!" shouted Mike charging at the beast. Everyone followed his command. Janet shot at the monster's heads with great preciosity, Mike quickly swung and accurately swung at the necks, Nick shot confidently at the hideous faces, Conner decapitated the heads in great numbers, every fought without flaw. However, with every head they destroyed, three more would appear. Kyo watched the scene unfold and tried to think of a solution for it. Then it hit him.

"Guys, we're just rearranging the deck chairs here. If you can make me an opening among the heads, I think I can kill it" said Kyo. Conner began to swing Max in a circular motion and then swung him right down the middle of the heads. Kyo quickly charged at the monster and jumped towards the opening. Suddenly two heads on the ends charged at Kyo! With all her accuracy, Janet shot at one of the heads. Almost effortlessly, Nick shot at the opposite head. In a slow motion like moment, Kyo dodged the exploding guts of the heads and cut straight through the sea monster's body. He did this by injecting his soul wavelength into the monster. A couple seconds later, the monster fell in half and Kyo surfaced, covered in blood and guts. After wiping off his face, he sighed.

"Ew" said Kyo curtly. Everybody laughed and helped Kyo out of the water.

"We should probably get back to the cabin before the parents wake up" said Janet. Everyone agreed and made their way back to the house. Surprisingly, they chose not to tell their parents about this adventure.

Ok guys I want to talk to you about this summer. OH MY GLOB YOU GUYS. I HAVE SOO MANY THINGS IN THE WORKS. IF EVERYTHING GOES TO PLAN, YOU GUYS ARE GOING TO BE CRAZY INVOLVED WITH EVERYTHING! I AM SO EXCITED. ALSO I AM PROBABLY GOING TO BE FINISHING UP SO MANY SONGFICS PRETTY SOON. BUT MOST OF YOU PROBABLY DON'T CARE ABOUT THAT. BYE NOW!


End file.
